logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Records
Walt Disney Records 1987-1989 547ED5B9-551F-4ABB-93CF-36B9F2BD327E.png|Oliver & Company (1988) IMG 2653.PNG|Oliver & Company (1988, 2009) 1986-present (in-credits) 1986-present Walt Disney Records 1989.png WaltDisneyRecords._V192545615_.jpg Walt_Disney_Records_1989-2000_Print_Logo.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) 11B59560-7EC7-41CB-BDC0-86AD6F335A23.png|Shipwrecked (1991) 029CA106-B86A-4685-84CF-1D5851A16908.png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) IMG 3723.PNG|Aladdin (1992) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) 7FF60824-B99F-4683-95F8-5D65C33A39EB.png|The Lion King (1994) IMG 2548.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) C5FA3002-EBAC-4B52-B8D3-9F14C66E305E.png|Pocahontas (1995) E1C074D2-74DD-45E2-8927-7CD477B0CC6E.png|Tom and Huck (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 97BE3CF9-6EFD-48A6-95A5-C7BAE3651D6D.png|First Kid (1996) BA275E10-02ED-4E97-98EA-1108BEC83D10.png|101 Dalmatians (1996) 2E104CFF-B827-42CB-80A1-7D2CE602EF0B.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) IMG 2115.PNG|Tarzan (1999) C5F59857-4898-43E2-AE55-7890289AC878.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2118.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 58E5D29A-0087-4BC6-B541-7FB5F55CF2A2.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) C5F4CAE0-2CC7-4DEE-BB99-6A32977D9FE5.png|The Country Bears (2002) C91A36CA-02AE-4593-AA90-F205F57E8514.png|Te Santa Clause 2 (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) IMG 2307.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) 156AE35A-2E73-4E4C-B451-758FB5041391.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) 1991-present Walt_Disney_Records_1991.jpg The Lion King (1994).png D49EC614-ECE9-4F3D-A738-CE682CF171B8.png|Toy Story (1995) DE441998-2724-4BB5-BE63-B9B68A22095E.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 1506DB27-19B7-4710-B7AF-8F8EE59CD75A.png|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 0B360332-09B1-4621-A298-BD5879EEA920.png|Hercules (1997) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Toy Story Screenshot 2413.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) Hercules Screenshot 2786.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2014) 1996-2007, 2016-Present Walt Disney Records.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS HONEY, WE SHRUNK OURSELVES (1997).png|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1996) 81D239CB-6B81-4D36-91FB-B293EA0F9C4C.png|George of the Jungle (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FLUBBER (1997).png|Flubber (1997) credit23.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2419.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG_2010.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) BF8503BA-94A4-4516-AC68-C91612D8DFAE.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2112.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Extremely_Goofy_Movie_Screenshot_2362.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) IMG_2036.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Little_Mermaid_2_Screenshot_2248.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) IMG 2029.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2059.jpg|Lady And The Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2001) IMG 1918.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2122.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2004.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG_2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Radio Disney.png|Captain Underpants: The Return Of Mexico (2002) IMG 2159.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 2330.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2471.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG 2373.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2007.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2534.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2004) C8F57755-B660-45EE-96AE-FC9BC8FAE4CE.png|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) D7CA34C8-892A-4FFA-A044-8C5E99026A18.png|The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG 1904.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2331.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) ACEEB9B1-609B-4629-AFB3-2D169C6D4B11.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_1901.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 156AE35A-2E73-4E4C-B451-758FB5041391.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG 2145.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 43A71F7B-D9FE-4AA1-A1B4-ABF299F2E6BB.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2177.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1980.PNG|Cars (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2150.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2316.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2056.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) Nightmarebeforechristmas3ddisneyrecords.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) 4E5CD2F4-9F2F-427D-9E63-1ADE3B0F5900.png|The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) F45EEAA5-129A-4D09-A993-AC213A230832.jpeg|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2320.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1907.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Enchanted_Screenshot_3195.jpg|Enchanted (2007) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Lazoo Walt Disney Records Dolby Atmos MPAA IATSE.png|Lazoo (2017) Peppa Pig Walt Disney Records Dolby Atmos MPAA IATSE.png|Peppa Pig (2017) Screenshot 20181231-210234.png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, A) Capture 2019-02-15 20.55.46.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, B) 2007-present 2000px-Walt_Disney_Records_logo.png IMG 2335.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA and MILEY CYRUS BEST OF BOTH WORLD'S CONCERT (2008).png|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) 1C4A3CA7-D85F-4DE8-AF80-E1B33FB48487.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG_1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) F6B9AAAF-7DB3-480C-A2D8-21B7C069C807.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2321.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEDTIME STORIES (2008).png|Bedtime Stories (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN (2009).jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG_1975.PNG|UP (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2852.jpg|A Christmas Carol (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3240.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS PRINCE OF PERSIA THE SANDS OF TIME (2010).png|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) 13DEF972-B930-4BFA-AF64-234AE14F68AF.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2010) CFAD9EF2-3AD1-40EC-A50F-4D3B98B93005.png|Toy Story 3 (2010) F9E68BC0-8A5F-491D-B94C-AC2815128BA5.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995, 2010) IMG 2324.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2017.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Gnomeo_Juliet_2011_Screenshot_2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) 3ABC558E-C56D-4476-A0C9-278AD973B7E0.png|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) IMG 2312.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 887FDDF2-1021-4B11-A589-CC46B9D415CB.png|Cars 2 (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3055.jpg|The Muppets (2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991, 2012 3-D).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2010-2012 3-D) IMG 2281.PNG|John Carter (2012) Bravedisneyrecords (1).png|Brave (2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE ODD LIFE OF TIMOTHY GREEN (2012).png|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) 6F53A845-0DE8-45E7-AD47-9E50D1A20A79.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (1999, 2012) Frankenweenie Screenshot 2583.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) WALT DISNEY RECORDS OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL (2013).png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LONE RANGER (2013).png|The Lone Ranger (2013) Little_Mermaid_Screenshot_2476.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013 3-D) F608E84A-35E8-498A-9F97-4271F10CD5DF.png|Frozen (2013) D2F1B9AA-EBBC-4C52-B1E7-83607DEA04E4.png|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) A4281CAE-44A1-488B-B0C2-1DBDD62FDCC7.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2013) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MUPPETS MOST WANTED (2014).png|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) F1AE3C0B-17EF-4D8C-A583-ED28127FF99C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Vs180725-011.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2014) D112A1DB-C318-480E-A319-C36E864EB59F.png|Maleficent (2014) 6B4ABE9D-5EE4-47DA-9AC5-451E21E0E71E.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) Intothewoodsdisneyrecords.png|Into the Woods (2014) WALT DISNEY RECORDS McFARLAND, USA (2015).png|McFarland, USA (2015) Cinderella2015disneyrecords (1).png|Cinderella (2015) WALT DISNEY RECORDS MONKEY KINGDOM (2015).jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) C49B7647-6FFE-482E-9859-31226E992B24.png|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside_Out_Screenshot_2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4117.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE FINEST HOURS (2016).png|The Finest Hours (2016) TheJungleBookdisneyrecords (1).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice_Through_Looking_Glass_Screenshot_3361.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding_Dory_Screenshot_2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) BF1C0AB2-8CBF-4880-AD7F-A58DCF2C7B33.png|The BFG (2016) 5CEFF55A-8ACE-4A59-86F4-9A5F4865012E.png|Pete's Dragon (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS QUEEN OF KATWE (2016).png|Queen of Katwe (2016) Rogueonestarwarsstorydisneyrecords.png|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) Walt Disney Records (2017).jpg|Bolt 2 (2017) Pirates_Caribbean_Dead_Men_Tell_Tales_2017_Screenshot_3805.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars_3_2017_Screenshot_3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) Coco_2017_Screenshot_3111.jpg|Coco (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4539.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) IMG 3726.PNG|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Solo_Star_Wars_Story_2018_Screenshot_4030.jpg|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) 96304F6D-BE08-47A2-B8F2-10F9F6D71B7E.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3096.jpg|Christopher Robin (2018) The_Nutcracker_Four_Realms_2018_Screenshot_2958.jpg|The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Marypoppinsreturnsdisneyrecords.png|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) Vs190615-001.jpg|Dumbo (2019) 509FFAE3-E5AD-41E7-9295-C2E7E7AB7989.png|Aladdin (2019) 6FB3FE35-5397-44CE-A238-A311527289DF.png|Toy Story 4 (2019) IMG 0250.JPG|The Lion King (2019) Category:Record Labels Category:Music Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank, California Category:Walt Disney Records Category:1956 Category:Disney